Look My way! chapter 1
by fujiyoshi-tsundere-otaku-hiuna
Summary: Arthur has a one sided love for alfred but when arthur is invited to his place to watch a movie with a couple of alfreds friends there's no telling what could happen! this is my first fanfic please be gentle! WARNING this contains yaoi  boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Well this FanFic is about UsUk and they are in high school. I worked on it for about 2-3 days -_-" **

… **this is my first fanfic so please review it ^^"" I don't really know what to put when starting this out so, I guess enjoy and please tell me if there are any mistakes or if you would like more~ thanks for reading!**

"I wonder why that guy can't be all mines." England sighed as he spread his arms and upper body across the desk he was sitting behind. He sat looking outside the window where his crush and a couple of his friends laughed and had conversations about movies, school and other things. Arthur wondered why he couldn't be one of those people, the kind of people that always had people around them or were loved by all. Arthur stopped looking at the window and looked ahead staring off into space in the empty classroom. "Who needs friends when you can have imaginary ones? No one likes me anyway so its way better that way." He imagined him and his crush sitting talking to flying mint bunny or feeding united unicorn, he blushed and smiled thinking if that had happened it would be a dream come true but he knew the chances of that happening was bleak.

"Why don't you like me? I-I… whatever it is I can fix it! Please I love you!" Arthur heard a voice shaking and shrieking in the hallway. He wondered who the person was that was confessing and who was being confessed too. He wished he had the balls to do that but he knew he never could.

"…I am sorry, its just I really like someone else… please say we can still be friends at least?" Arthur's heart skipped a beat. He knew whose voice it was. It was the one and only Alfred the person who he has loved since middle school, the person who he always tried to write love letters to and the person he always looked at from the window while he was on his lunch period alone.

"You jerk! You led me on you know you did! Don't talk to me ever again!" there was a thunderous clap. Then there was silence. Not even a peep was heard in the hallway as Arthur thought they had to be the only 3 on the floor as the rest were probably at lunch. Arthur stood from his desk trying to make an attempt to run out the classroom and protect the person whom he loved since middle school but he just couldn't budge. He felt as if he was shivering in fear or like he didn't want to face him, Arthur knew it wasn't his place to be there but he felt anxious.

"… I tried to compromise; I don't understand why you hit me. I didn't lead you on since I am a hero and I would never do that, I honestly thought we were good friends but if you are going to act like that I don't think we can be friends." Alfred paused and began to walk past the girl while Arthur sat back down trying to calm down. "Come to me when you are ready to apologize for your wrong doings". Alfred then walked into the classroom Arthur was in leaving the girl behind.

"Arthur!" the American rushed over to England in a friendly approach. Arthur's heart skipped with every step Alfred took towards him. Was he going to ask him to play some sports? To study with him? To come over and play video games (that Arthur really didn't favor) at his house? So many questions filled Arthurs head as Alfred approached him.

"Hello Alfred? How are you?" Arthur felt embarrassed. He was almost never choked up to talk to someone except for him. He was fine during speeches in front of crowds and would probably even be fine doing something ridiculous like dancing in front of King William and his wife. So Arthur wondered why it was only him he felt this way for.

"hey bro'! I'm fine; hey wanna come with me, Francis, Ivan and Belarus to watch a movie since its Friday your parents don't mind you being out late right? Oh! Yeah and Frenchie might bring a couple of broads with him if that's fine with you." Alfred spoke in the most friendliest tone, whenever Arthur thought of hugging Alfred he thought he would be as soft and cuddly as a huge teddy bear, Arthur also thought it might be very strong and bolder like. He thought this because of the very so often they would catch each other changing for a sports game and Alfred's unbelievable abs glistened and stuck out like a firefly in a dark room.

"Sure what time tonight? I'm glad that you invited me I am sure I will have a very nice time with the lot of you" Arthur made sure every word was embroidered with a sweet sounding pitch when deep down he just wanted to close the door to the classroom and let their bodies do the talking. He felt bad that Alfred didn't know the thoughts he had within. He wanted to touch the hand that he accidently touched on a trip to the museum since the bus everyone was on was so crowded. He felt his breathing getting harder and his face getting red. He couldn't stop thinking about his soft skin that looked like it was made out of ice cream.

"Umm…maybe about 10? It will be scarier then he he! You know where my house is right? I remember I showed you my house on a trip in 8th grade." Alfred just being himself flashed a smile and crossed his arms behind his back. He remembered that? Arthur thought. Arthur always believed it was only him that recorded every single day they met and every single time they even brushed passed each other.

"ha-ha yes I remember that moment when you were worried your parents would kill you because you made a whole in your new sweater and I sued it up for you and you didn't want to walk alone after so you had me walk with you." Arthur remembered the exact color of the sweater/cardigan. It was yellow, but not like the sun but more of like a beige or sand like color. Arthur remembered that Alfred even started to cry but England cheered him right back up, this was when England was just discovering these feelings and thought of Alfred more of a friend than a love interest.

"Hey don't remind me that's so embarrassing! Heh but yeah so be there by 10! Ok?" Alfred was about to make his way out the door and the bell rang. "See you after school _Arthur.__" _ He then ran with the intent to make it back to class in time. "He said my name twice today… and I am coming with him to his house…" Arthur was so amazed he had to say it out loud. Then the rush to come to class came in so he immediately took out his books waiting for tonight to come.

END OF CHAP 1

Well I hope you liked it! Theres going to be more in matter of no time! Please don't forget to review~ thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

Well I uploaded another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Arthur did not want to be late for any reasons. He made sure he was ready to go by 9:00 and put on his favorite cologne which he made sure wasn't the one his uncle gave him from his trip from France. Arthur never really did like Francis, they always got into little arguments but it wasn't something England would tire himself out with. Plus the cologne that he had gotten from France stunk like all hell. He put on an American perfume called "Forever Fall" he felt the name was a little girly but it was by an American actor and it smelled very nice. By 9:30 Arthur was on the bus and ready to spend almost the entire night with the person he loved. Soon after he was on the bus he had gotten a text message from an anonymous number. "Heyy Artie! U still cumin rite? It would suk witout u here!" the message read.

Arthur knew it was America. Who could it be other than him, plus it was once or twice that Alfred asked for the homework and the coding was almost exactly the same. Arthur craftily replied "Yes I am still coming. I am actually on the bus on the way to your house. I brought some scones just for a little snack for you guys. I will be there any second now. Thank you for checking up on me." Arthur was thinking about all the things he could do to Alfred in the dark with no one watching and only focusing on the movie while he sent the message. Arthur's face became red, he couldn't take the adrenaline that crept up to his head thinking of Alfred's fingers sliding through his hair and skin. Now Arthur had to calm himself down before he caused a scene to erupt in the bus. He knew in no time he would be inside of Alfred's house.

Right after he got off the bus and walked a block he had to prepare with a winning smile and a polite posture. He held the bowl with scones in it gently and made sure he wore the best outfit for the occasion. He wore black skinny jeans with a white belt with a green and white sweater shirt. The outfit matched and looked very nice with his new sneakers his mom nagged him to buy the week before, he was now grateful since now the sneakers actually came in handy.

After the check to make sure everything was perfect he breathed in and out and rang the doorbell. Arthur repeated over and over "make sure your presentable in front of him" in side of his head. Arthur knew it was bad he did this since his true self almost never or rarely came out but if that was what he had to do to get Alfred to like him he didn't mind. Then someone opened the door.

"Artie I'm glad you came! Hurry on in I'm sure the scones will taste awesome!" he smiled and gave a welcoming gesture. Arthur analyzed the Americans body to every measurement. He wore a red shirt that said "1up!" Arthur knew it was from Mario because it showed him jumping up to a block to get the mushroom. He wore the shirt with some denim skinny jeans, a white hat (that was turned sideways) and had some dre beat headphones (that were also white) around his neck. Arthur envied that he could look hip in almost anything and everything he wore became a new trend. He saw the others in the back especially Francis who was giving him a weird look, but Arthur brushed it off thinking tonight was his night to have fun and that he could not ruin it.

"Hello Alfred, everybody" England got the sign to come into the house so he did. The room was actually clean except for the table that had tremendous amounts of food, wrappers, and drinks. England felt like cleaning up the place but he knew it would be pointless since he would have to do it all over again.

"Hello Arthur, N-Natalya please I'm just saying hi!" Ivan began to speak but Natalya refused to listen as she still clutched to his arm. Ivan sighed, you can see why he has trouble as she threatened the principle to put them in the same class or she will murder his family. Well at least that's what the rumors say and the principle always gets cold feet around her.

"Onii- Chan please don't tell me you gave your hand in marriage to him, you can only have me and me alone! My body is yours to have!-"Belarus was about to ramble but then Ivan patted her head and nervously laughed. Arthur thought Natalya was so cute to be such a handful.

"Aren't you going to at least say hi to Arthur Natalya?" Ivan tried to change the subject as he didn't want her to go on.

"Oh…hello Arthur sorry about that it's just I don't want my brother to take anyone's hand except for mine" she stated it very bluntly as if she only gave a tone of emotion for him.

"He he…erm hello" Arthur said it nervously. He thought what a bunch of whack jobs in one house could never bring happiness, but if he was with Alfred he could block everyone else's voice out.

"_Bonjur_ Arthur, so I see you got dressed for the occasion. _Est-ce__pour__moi?__" _Francis was smooth and always got the girl inside and outside of school. There where 2 girls one by each of his sides. He had his arms wrapped around their shoulders and they seemed not to mind one bit.

"I'm sorry Francis but you see I'm not interested into frogs like you." Arthur sounded a bit snobbish while saying it. Blunt and refine he thought, it was the perfect insult for a Frenchie like him.

"_Moi__une__grenouille?_I have to be one of the handsomest in the bunch, especially more than you!" Francis retorted. He hated when people picked at his appearance since he was so conceited. Soon after the comment Natalya jumped on Francis in a threatening position.

"Big Brother is the most handsome and don't forget or next time…" then Natalya broke out a knife. Everyone seemed calm though, as if it was a normal day.

"Ok ok, gosh…" Francis eased up and decided to keep his mouth closed for a while or at least until she calmed down. Then the door bell rang.

"Oh it must be the Chinese food!" Alfred seemed so happy about the food coming as if he hadn't eaten in days. He jumped out from the living room and went to open the door. He grabbed the golden doorknob in such excitement and opened the door with force. The delivery guy jumped up as the door slammed against the wall and the door flew open so quickly.

"Alfred! Please watch out! I could have spilled the food aru~!" there stood Yao who had a part time job working at the Chinese food place. Yao stood but decided to peer into the house. "You're having a party aru?" he asked in question.

"Oh yeah wanna join little Asian dude?" America grabbed the food and gave him the money.

"Yeah, I'm just going to skip work they won't mind." China walked in normally and noticed Russia and Belarus. Belarus gave him the eye to stay away and Russia waved without Belarus noticing. "Hmph…" china then sat down.

"Well let's start the movie and stop stalling! I bet you guys are all just scared!" America pulled England by surprise on the couch and they both sat down next to china. Arthur blushed, Americas hand was so soft just like on that trip to the museum.

END OF CHAP 2!

Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be up soon~! ^^


End file.
